


Ice

by Marasa



Series: Dynamic Stretching [6]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Disassociation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Risky Behavior, Suicidal Thoughts, dangerous behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 04:50:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marasa/pseuds/Marasa
Summary: It feels good on his tongue.





	Ice

Tyler sees him do it.

Josh isn't doing that good of a job hiding it. He can see Tyler in the reflection of the bathroom mirror in front of him but he does it anyway.

His mind is checked out, his body is on autopilot. He doesn't mind Tyler's look of sheer horror as he quickly hurries to the bathroom from the bedroom.

Suddenly, nothing really matters to Josh.

It feels good on his tongue.

Cool. Light. Like a feather of ice.

All the shit that had been whirring around in his head for the past few days immediately quiets. His skin is still pale and his stomach still hurts but his mind is silent.

“Josh, can you please open your mouth?”

Tyler stands in the doorway of the bathroom. He's forcing himself to breathe evenly and not panic.

Josh stares at him miserably through the mirror as the other man takes a step closer. His hand caresses Josh’s bicep.

The touch begins to bring him down, makes him remember that something does matter. Tyler matters.

“Please, Josh.”

Josh releases a long sigh through his nose.

Tyler places a hand on his cheek and turns him so they're face to face. A calloused thumb rests at the front of his lips.

“Joshua. Open your mouth.”

Tears well up in Josh’s eyes. He doesn't know for certain why. Maybe it's that look of sad desperation in Tyler’s eyes that has him feeling embarrassed and regretful.

“I love you, Josh. I want to keep you safe. Please let me help you.”

Josh parts his lips. He barely moves his tongue forward to present the item atop it like he's some fucked up clam.

Tyler’s touch is soft as he carefully slides his fingers into his mouth and pulls out the thin razor blade.

It clatters against the counter. Arms are immediately wrapped around him. A hand on the back of his head guides him to Tyler’s shoulder.

“Shh, shh,” Tyler soothes with a hand running up and down his back. “I know, I know.”

“D-Don't know why I _did_ that,” Josh cries. 

“You're okay now,” Tyler shushes. “You're safe.”

Tyler is hugging him tight enough that the noisy thoughts in his head are beginning to quiet again.

“I don't know what I'd do if something ever happened to you,” Tyler says. “I can't have you hurting yourself. I'm going to help you. I love you."

Josh didn't know that's what he was trying to do. He was...trying to hurt himself?

He tries not to dwell on the fact that the desire to swallow had been great near the end there.

“Hold me,” Josh pleads, thoroughly scared with himself. “Hold me, hold me.”

Tyler’s grip around him tightens. The hand at the back of his head cradles him securely so he feels like he won't float away and do something else that will terrify him.

The weight of the kiss pressed against his temple quiets the contents of his mind for the time being.

It reminds him what is important.


End file.
